TE QUIERO YO Concurso 14 de Feb 2009 TERCER LUGAR
by Yunuen
Summary: Amar parece complicado.


Advertecia: One shot muuuuy largo, a ver si no por esto lo descalifican del concurso, y si no es por esto será por algo más, ya leerán n.n y si pasa ni modo, pero conque les guste…

n.n

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, todo lo contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis adoradas tortugas.

\/\ \/\ \/\ \/\

Dedicado a todas las chicas y a todos los chicos de fanfiction

**TE QUIERO YO**

Es sábado, 14 de febrero, son las 9:31 de la mañana y nadie en la guarida se ha despertado todavía, nadie, quizás porque es un día especial, porque solamente en los días especiales, como Navidad, Año Nuevo, el Día del Niño, el Día de la Madre o el Día del Padre, nadie se toman la molestia de levantarse temprano para la práctica matinal. Son escasos los días especiales, por eso cuando llega uno, se levantan tarde para aprovechar descansar un poco más, porque la mayor parte del año se levantan tempranísimo.

Tras unos minutos más, por fin hay señales de vida, alguien se asoma desde la puerta de su habitación, trae su indumentaria ninja, quizás tiene intenciones de entrenar, aunque es más seguro que se trae algo entre manos porque al asomarse mira hacia todos lados, como para cerciorarse que nadie lo vaya a cachar en lo que está a punto de hacer.

Sale de puntitas de su habitación y se dirige a la próxima a la suya. Apenas llegando a la puerta, camina aún más despacio para adentrarse a la oscura habitación. Paso a pasito, se dirige a la hamaca que se mece ligeramente debido a que su ocupante se ha movido un poco para acomodarse mejor en su colgante lecho. Muy lentamente, el intruso se acerca a la tortuga que no se ha percatado que la fatalidad ha entrado a su sacrosanto espacio…el intruso controla su respiración para que no lo delate ni siquiera los latidos de su corazón…un paso a la vez… muy muy despacio se acerca más y más a la hamaca…llega…y todavía más quedamente, jala aire porque le va a hacer falta para cometer su fechoría… y más pero más despacito , acerca su cara al rostro de la tortuga que continua durmiendo…también levanta una mano y le ha dado una ligera temblorina en ella, temiendo que no funcione su elaborado plan…un poco más cerca….más cerca y…

-¡MMMMUUUUUAAAAAAA!

Miguel Ángel le planta un beso a Rafael en la mejilla y al mismo tiempo que él se despierta, toma el soporte de la hamaca y de un tirón la descuelga con todo y su ocupante y sale corriendo.

-¡¡¡¡MIGUEL ANGEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!!!!-grita Rafael en cuanto se recupera del trancazo.

El susodicho se dirige a paso veloz con Donatelo pero esta vez no toma precaución alguna al entrar ¿para qué? la alarma ya se activó, así que llega con el Cerebrito y también le planta un beso en la mejilla, apenas logrando dárselo porque ya se despertó también. No se lo da tan tronado como el que le dio a Rafael, porque debe acompletar su plan antes de que Rafael le de alcance y lo maté, y va que vuela.

Donatelo no arma tanto escándalo, sólo se limpia la saliva que tiene embarrada con la mano, pero eso no quita el que lo hayan despertado y de malas.

Miguel Ángel ya está en la habitación de Leonardo mirándolo sin pestañear, ha prendido la lamparita que está sobre la mesita de noche, y Leonardo iluminado con tan tenue luz parece un angelito, así, durmiendo tan tranquilamente, ni los gritos del escandaloso han conseguido despertarlo de sus dulces sueños. Y sin preocuparse nadita Miguel Ángel que ya escucha las pisadas de Rafael y que su vida corre peligro, se inclina y besa dulcemente a su hermano mayor en la mejilla, lo mira un poco más, ni le sorprende que su hermano mayor sonríe entre sueños, apaga la lamparita, camina hacia la puerta y justo cuando está por emprender la huida…Rafael aparece.

-¡¡¡¡TÚÚÚÚÚ!!!!

Con los ojos desencajados de sus orbitas, Rafael mira con una infinita furia al menor de sus hermanos… ¡QUIERE DESTROZARLO CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS Y SE LE ECHA ENCIMA, PERO…! … pero Miguel Ángel es más rápido y se le va…pero va tras él…

Leonardo simplemente se acurruca más entre sus cálidas frazadas, o mejor dicho, se acurruca más con su osito que tiene fuertemente abrazado.

Miguel Ángel da un par de aplausos y se encienden las luces de toda la guarida, las prendió porque tiene que ver por dónde va. Llega a las escaleras y salta hasta llegar al primer tramo y de ahí pega otro brinco y llega al nivel inferior.

-¡NADA MÁS DEJA QUE TE ALCANCE!-ya faltaba la amenaza de Rafael, que le pisa los talones-¡VAS A VER CÓMO ME GUSTA FESTEJAR ESTE DIA QUERIDO HERMANITO!

-¡RAFITA, RELAJATE! ¡SÓLO FUE UN BESITO…YO TE QUIERO MUCHO!

-¡YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO…TE QUIERO RETORCER EL PEZCUEZO HASTA QUE TU LINDA CARITA VERDE SE PONGA MÁS MORADA QUE LA BANDANA DE DONATELO!

-¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Pero Splinter no oye la llamada de auxilio de su hijo, está bien dormido soñando que tiene enfrente una enorme y superespesa malteada. Maravillado por la exquisita bebida, de un salto llega hasta la cima del vaso y se zambulle en la espuma y nada en la malteada de lo más contento.

Donatelo, ya vestido, mira desde arriba la persecución, se limita a mover la cabeza en completa desaprobación. Se dirige al baño a lavarse la cara, como que siente que su mejilla todavía está pegostiosa.

Miguel Ángel huye despavoridamente por salvar el caparazón, tomando y tirando todo lo que le sirva para detener al embravecido Rafael, pero no sirve de nada, de un manotazo Rafael manda a volar todos los obstáculos que le lanza o deja a su paso Miguel Ángel: un sillón, una mesita, DVDS lanzados como zurikens, las cajas de los DVS, varias ollas, sartenes, un microondas, una silla, una mesa, un escritorio, una computadora(lo bueno que Donatelo tiene un respaldo de toda la información), cientos de hojas con apuntes, unas cuantas decenas de herramientas, la caja de las herramientas, una llanta….y como ya se le acabaron los proyectiles y los lugares para donde correr, decide subir a la superficie. Llega al elevador como último intento para salvarse, afuera el frío cala hasta los huesos y ni está usando ropa de humano, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que permanecen no tan a salvo en su calientito hogar.

-¡ABRETE SESAMO! ¡ABRETE SESAMO!

Golpea con desesperación la compuerta pero el elevador tarda en bajar, tiempo suficiente para que…

-Éste no es tu día Miguelón…¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-al oír la escalofriante y hueca voz, Miguel Ángel voltea… se hubiera ido de espaldas pero lo sostienen las compuertas del elevador…frente a él no está Rafael…aunque se parece a Rafael, pero también se parece al mismísimo Chamuco, con esa mirada diabólica y con cola y cuernos, incluso echa llamas por la boca-¡Ahora si me la voy a cobrar a mis anchas, no está papi ni tu hermano mayor para que te salven esta vez!

Lo único que le queda por hacer a Miguel Ángel es cerrar los ojos y juntar sus manos para implorarle a Santa Cahuama que se apiade de su alma, aunque por el miedo que siente al saber que morirá, no le sale muy bien la oración que digamos…

-Te…quiero…yo…y… tú… a…mí….somos…somos…una…familia…feliz…

El fuego se apaga y los cuernos y cola de Rafael desaparecen al oír esa horribilísima canción, resulta entonces que Miguel Ángel no le esta rezándole a la Santa.

-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!

-…con… un…un… fuerte…abrazo…y…y…un… beso…te…diré…

-¡NNNOOOOOOOOO!

Rafael corre despavorido yendo al primer nivel. Se topa con Donatelo en las escaleras y éste sólo lo mira pasar y luego voltea hacia de donde venía y ve a Miguel ángel, y no se fija que Rafael entra a la habitación de Leonardo. Donatelo sigue bajando preguntándose qué le abra hecho Miguel Ángel a Rafael para asustarlo así.

Miguel Ángel abre los ojos sin poder creer que Rafael se haya ido con escuchar la canción.

-Si es una canción muy bonita, creí que con ella podría conmover su coraz……¡Aaayy!

La compuerta del elevador se abre y Miguel Ángel cae de espaldas al interior.

-¡Hola Migue!-es Casey-Eh…¿qué haces en el suelo?

-¡CASEY!-se pone de pie de volada-¡FELIZ DIA QUERIDO AMIGO!-lo besa y lo abraza muy fuerte, como si no lo hubiera visto en días.

-¡FELIZ DÍA MIGUE!

Casey quisiera abrazarlo pero tiene las manos ocupadas, trae una bolsa de plástico en cada una.

-¡FELIZ DÍA MIGUELITO!

-¡ABRIL!

Apenas dándose cuenta que Abril también vino, corre a besarla y a abrazarla.

-¡FELIZ DÍA AMIGA MIA!

Y tampoco Abril puede felicitarlo porque también trae cosas.

-¡Abril, Casey feliz día!-Donatelo también los recibe con alegría-¡Qué bueno que llegaron! Les ayudo.

Donatelo sí se da cuenta que ambos humanos traen las manos ocupadas, Donatelo le ayuda a Abril y Miguel Ángel con lo que trae Casey.

Mientras en la habitación de Leonardo, Rafael se ha acostado bien agazapado a él y al osito, que no ha visto.

-Leo...-habla con voz trémula y casi al borde de las lágrimas, cierra los ojos con fuerza-Leo…dile….dile…por favor dile… a Miguel Ángel…que…que…ya no…cante…¡qué ya no cante!

-Mm…mh.

Creyéndose seguro estando con quien podría aplacar a Miguel Ángel, se calma poco a poco.

-No…no lo entiendo….¿cómo…cómo….?-se arma de valor para hablar-¿Cómo es que le gusta cantar esa horrible canción de ese horrible dinosaurio color fiusha?

-Mm…mh.

-Eso sólo comprueba-saca como conclusión, ya pasándosele el susto-que definitivamente Miguel Ángel no tiene cerebro, es más bonita la de la mochila.

-Mm…mh.

Sintiéndose a salvo con su hermano mayor, se acurruca más sobre lo que cree que es su plastrón y al recargarse, en la cara siente algo muy suavecito.

-Leo-sussurra-estás bien pachoncito, con razón Migue le gusta dormir contigo.-hunde más -su rostro-Y hueles muy rico-aspira profundamente-Es sábadito ¿para qué levantarse?

Leonardo no responde, así que Rafael lo toma como un sí.

-Feliz día hermano.-dice muy quedo antes de quedarse dormido también.

.

.

.

En la cocina, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel acomodan la comida que trajeron sus amigos.

-Gracias Doni-dice Abril y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-De…nada-Donatelo se chibea.

-¿Y yo qué?-reclama Miguel Ángel.

-No te lo mereces Miguelón, después del desastre que hicieron Rafa y tú.

-Que lo recoja Rafa, él fue el que...

-También te mereces un premio, gracias.

Abril también le da un beso en la mejilla a Miguel Ángel.

-¿Y yo qué?-también reclama Casey.

-¿Te quieres aprovechar de la ocasión?

Casey le sonríe nervioso.

-Sólo por esta vez.

Y antes de que Casey cante victoria, también recibe su premio, y lo disfrutaría de no ser por los gritos de júbilo de Miguel Ángel.

-¡TAMALES! TRAJERON TAMALES PARA EL DESAYUNO! –dice al husmear en una bolsa y clava su cara dentro ya que sale vaporcito y aspira muy profundo-¡Mmmm huelen delicioso!

-Sí, y saben tan bien como huelen-dice Abril-Cuando pasamos por ellos, probamos uno cada quien. Leo los dejó encargados ayer para hoy con una chica.

-Y también dejó encargado el champurrado.-opina Donatelo al retirar la bolsa de la jarra en la que trae el atole-Leo siempre tan atento.

-Doni-lo reprende Miguel Ángel-pon atención, Abril dijo "…Leo dejó encargado los tamales con una chica."

-¿y?

-¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Debe ser su novia!

-De tener novia, ya nos lo hubiera dicho, él no nos ocultaría algo tan relevante.

-A ver Abril y Casey ¿Qué les dijo Leo ayer?

-Nada de que fuera su novia-dice Casey-Nos pidió de favor que cuando viniéramos para acá, que pasáramos a recoger los tamales y el atole que dejó encargados a una chica que tiene su localito con su abue y su hermano a dos calles de aquí, que ya los había probado y creyó que sería buena idea desayunar tamales y champurrado para este día especial.

-¿Cuándo los probó que no nos invitó el "comesolo"?-pregunta Miguel Ángel algo molesto.

-¿Qué no los han comido?-les pregunta Abril, sin creer que no los hayan comido.

-Nop.

-Es verdad, nunca los hemos comido.

-¡De lo que se han perdido entonces!-Casey se burla de los chicos-¡Tanto los tamales como la chica están……Auch!-Abril le da un codazo-¿Por qué me golpeas?-se soba.

-Por indiscreto, yo no creo que Leo nos haya ocultado que tenga una novia.

-Yo tampoco lo creo-Donatelo apoya a Abril.

-¡¿Qué mi Leonardo tiene novia?!

Es Splinter que acaba de entrar en la cocina.

-No Sensei-dice Donatelo-es una indiscreción que Casey y Migue están diciendo de Leo, es más conveniente preguntarle a él en vez de continuar con especulaciones.

-Opino igual que tú hijo mío. Es de mala educación levantar falsos de las personas que estimamos.

-Lo sentimos.

-Disculpa aceptada y discúlpenme por no saludarles, Feliz día.

-¡Feliz día Sensei!

Todos le dan su abrazo a la sabia rata y tampoco podía faltar el besito de Miguel Ángel.

-¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?

-¡Tamales!-contesta Miguel Ángel muy contento, al separarse del abrazo colectivo.

-¿Tamales?

-Un platillo típico de la cocina mexicana.-responde Donatelo.

-Pues nos estamos demorando en desayunar ¿Cierto?-pregunta el Sensei haciéndosele agua la boca.

-Claro.

-Por supuesto.

-Si Leo y Rafa no bajan en diez minutos, me como los suyos-se apunta Miguel Ángel, pasando su lengua por su boca.

Entre todos se apuran a poner la mesa.

.

.

.

Diez minutos después…

…se oye la queja de un estomago muy hambriento.

-Sensei-el dueño del estomago se queja también-mi estomago no puede esperar ni un minuto más a los flojos de Rafa y Leo ¡Voy por ellos!

Miguel Ángel se levanta de su asiento muy decidido a ir por quienes faltan, siendo una verdadera emergencia, porque Splinter no ha permitido que nadie pruebe bocado hasta que estén todos presentes.

-Está bien Miguel Ángel, ya hemos esperado bastante.

Hasta que por fin entró en razón el Sensei o… más bien en hambre. Sale rápido de la cocina la hambrienta tortuga.

-Ten cuidado con Rafa-Donatelo le advierte-recuerda lo que le hiciste a primera hora, seguramente aún busca vengarse.

Y se detiene en seco al recordarlo.

-Creo que…seré paciente, ya bajaran.

-Hijo, ve a buscar a tus hermanos.

-¡Pero papá!-se arrodilla junto a él implorado-¡No lo viste! ¡Rafa estaba bien encanijado y sólo porque le di un besito! ¡Quiere matarme! ¡No envíes a tu guaperrimo hijo a una muerte segura!

-¿Qué le dio un beso a Rafael?-preguntan los humanos muy confundidos.

-Sucede que-explica Donatelo-a Migue se le ocurrió despertarnos a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla, fue su manera de festejar este día especial.

-¡Qué lindo detalle Miguel Ángel!-dice de lo más conmovida Abril-¡Ojala y los chicos humanos fueran así de tiernos!

-Mujeres.-contraataca Casey.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que tenías que ser mujer: primero dices que un chico debe ser fuerte y valiente, lo dijiste cuando viste al guapísimo hermano mayor de la chica de los tamales y te quedaste impresionada nada más por sus músculos, que ni tiene, apenas es un chamaco que se está poniendo ponchado, no sé que le viste.

-Sí…lo dije.-dice algo apenada-Pero los chicos también deberían ser educados-se recupera rápido y va la suya-es falta de respeto dirigirse a esa niña tan atenta como "la chica de los tamales" o decir "el hermano de la chica de los tamales", su hermano se llama Itza y ella se llama……

-Como sea…el punto es que ahora dices que debemos ser tiernos.

-Un chico puede ser fuerte y tierno.

-Yo soy fuerte y tierno, recibí con agrado el beso del pequeño Migue.

-¡Pero no Rafa! ¡Papi, por favor, manda a Doni por mis hermanos para que ya vengan a desayunar…o más bien a almorzar…no sobreviviré por más tiempo!

-Miguel Ángel, hay ocasiones en uno mismo debe enfrentar sus problemas, nadie más lo puede hacer por ti.

-¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?-Miguel Ángel trata de hacer memoria.

-¡Tú puedes Migue!-Casey lo alienta-¡Demuéstrale al fortachón e insensible de Rafa que no le tienes miedo!

-Se dice fácil, nada más que te oiga "mejor amigo de mi hermano" que no lo apoyas.

-Me hace los mandados.

-Y bravucones.

-Perdóname Abril, querida, no pude escuchar tu…tu…

-Discordancia.-Donatelo le sopla.

-Ejem…no pude escuchar tu discordancia.

-Dije que aparte de insensibles y poco inteligentes, la mayoría de los chicos, incluyéndote, son peleoneros.

-Yo únicamente peleo por una buena causa.

-¿Y el que te oyera Rafa que no estás de su parte y te reclame, es una buena causa?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pone en duda mi amistad!

-Casey-Abril trata de conservar la calma-tú ya eres un adulto…'creo'…y deberías ser un ejemplo para Rafael.

-¡Si él es como mi hermano menor y…!

-Te lo regalo entonces.-Miguel Ángel vuelve a su asiento bien contento porque ya la libró-Ve por tu hermano Casey-toma tenedor y cuchillo-que nos morimos de hambre.

-Miguel Ángel-interviene Splinter-Despierta a tus hermanos y si escuchó una disputa…

-¡Papá, por favor!

Miguel Ángel pone esos ojitos de borreguito que ni Leonardo puede resistir pero que Splinter, siendo un gran y experimentado Maestro Ninja, tiene un superautocontrol de sus emociones, y no le funciona.

-Miguel Ángel, ve ahora o…

El sentenciado a muerte pasa saliva con dificultad.

.

.

.

Rafael estando medio adormilado, se acomoda en la cama lo mejor que puede, como se acostó en la mera orilla, siente que se va a caer pero no quiere despertar a Leonardo para decirle que se haga más para allá, mejor se despierta por completo, igual y ya es hora de levantarse, tal vez ya llegaron Abril y Casey y…y ve que él tiene la cabeza apoyada no en Leonardo, sino en el osito de Leonardo.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-murmura frunciendo el ceño.

Decide incorporarse y sentarse en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda al osito.

-Con razón no cabía en la cama con mi hermano, tú ocupas mucho espacio.

Apoya sus brazos en sus piernas. Recuerda algo que pasó hace muchos años: unas tres veces él intentó separar a Leonardo de su oso, pero de alguna manera Leonardo siempre lo cachaba con las manos en la masa, él jamás se lo reprochó, sólo evitaba que se saliera con la suya…

-¿Sabes qué, oso? Nunca lo he entendido, de Migue me lo esperaría, si tuviera un oso…-repentinamente se siente avergonzado, así que no dice más de eso-pero no lo esperaría de Leo… creo que nunca lo entenderé. Debe quererte mucho como para tenerte todavía, y yo debo estar loco como para hablarte…… mi querido hermano…-suspira-tan grandote y todavía tiene su oso…yo que él ya te hubiera regalado al primer escuincle que viera allá arriba en la superficie.

Se voltea un poco para ver al oso de peluche por encima de su hombro. Entra un poco de luz ya que las luces de la guarida están todas encendidas, así que puede distinguir el rostro apacible de Leonardo y la sonriente carita del peluche.

-Pero así es él…jamás renuncia a las cosas que quiere ni menos a quienes ama…nunca.-le dedica una media sonrisa- Más te vale que lo cuides.

Le da espalda otra vez y se queda en silencio, pensando en las palabras que le cuestan mucho trabajo admitir y decir…

-Ogima…perdóname por…tú sabes…tan sólo era un escuincle revoltoso…ahora ya no lo soy, no tanto como antes.

Se levanta y va para su habitación.

.

.

.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!-Miguel Ángel acepta su derrota al salir de la cocina-Si no voy por los flojos, me castigas un mes de quehaceres para mi solito, ya voy pero…-finge tristeza-si no regreso en cinco minutos….o morí de hambre o…morí a manos de mi propio hermano...o ambas…¡Quedará en tu conciencia Casey!-lo señala acusadoramente.

Casey hace como que no oye nada.

Camina a paso rápido hacia las escaleras cuando ve descender a Rafael.

-'Ai viene…' ¡Rafa, papá está molesto porque ya te tardaste en bajar!

-¡Ya voy!

-'Tendré que subir por Leo pero…no quiero subir las escaleras en lo que Rafa baja….mejor….le grito.' ¡LEO, HERMANO, YA DESPIERTA… DESPIERTA, MI BIEN DESPIERTA, MIRA QUE YA AMANECIÓ, YA LOS PAJARITOS CANTAN, LA LUNA YA SE METIÓ!

-¡No tienes por qué…!-Rafael le grita que no grite pero…

-Pero sí ya estoy despierto.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel voltean al escuchar la voz de Leonardo, para comprobar que es él, ya está a unos pasos de la cocina. Lo miran atónitos.

-¡Dense prisa, que ya todos nos morimos de hambre!-Leonardo los apresura.

Y entra a la cocina.

Rafael baja rápido y llega al lado de Miguel Ángel.

-Pero…no lleva ni un minuto que…estaba durmiendo todavía…¿Cómo bajó sin que lo oyera? ¿Tú lo viste zoquete?

El zoquete no responde, sigue preguntándose cómo…y Rafael le da un zape.

-¡Auch! No lo vi bajar-se soba la nuca-y acabo de salir de la cocina.

-No importa. Vamos o nos dejan sin comer.

Le sonríe pícaramente y deja atrás a Miguel Ángel que no tarda en alcanzarlo ya tranquilo porque vivirá después de todo.

-Feliz día.-saluda el último en llegar.

-Feliz día.

-Disculpen la tardanza.

-Ya era hora-reclama Casey-es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas.

-Ya me disculpe.-suena como amenaza.

-Y ya que estamos todos-Miguel Ángel toma su lugar permaneciendo de pie, esbozando una amplísima sonrisa-permítanme ser quien interpreté el Himno al Amor y a la Amistad. De pie por favor y tómense de las manos.

Y los demás bien obedientes.

Carraspea su garganta.

-¿Hay un himno para este día?-le pregunta Donatelo.

Llena sus pulmones hasta su máxima capacidad….y es mucha.

-Sip-Leonardo responde por él.

-No me digas que es en la que estoy pensando.-Rafael tiene un mal presentimiento.

-Sip, esa mera.

-¡Esa no por favor!-exclama con apuro Rafael.

Pero antes de que Rafael pueda darse a la fuga…

-Te quiero yo,

Miguel Ángel canta con mucho sentimiento, lo que le produce una terrible nausea a Rafael pero no puede hacer nada...como si una fuerza malévolamente dulce se apoderara de él, no puede soltarse y peor aún, todos comienzan a mecerse al compás de la canción y hasta cantan.

y tú a mí.

Somos una familia feliz,

con un fuerte abrazo

y un beso

te dire:

Mi cariño es

para ti.

Y falta la segunda estrofa:

-Te quiero yo,

y tú a mí.

Somos una familia feliz,

con un fuerte abrazo

y un beso

te dire:

Mi cariño

yo te doy.

Al dejar de cantar Miguel Ángel, el hechizo se rompe y todos recuperan la cordura…casi todos.

-Esmihermanoesmihermanoesmihermanoesmihermano…

Se dice Rafael tratando en contenerse y no matar a su querido y aborrecido hermanito.

Los demás aplauden o sonríen, en lo que se sientan. Saben perfectamente bien que hicieron el ridículo pero no se atreven a lastimar los sentimientos de Miguel Ángel, porque el amor no solamente son besos y abrazos, el amor también es tolerancia, hasta cierto punto.

-Calma-Leonardo le da una palmadita en el caparazón a Rafael, tratando de darle ánimos-Ya pasó.

-…esmihermanoesmihermanoesmihermanoperoquieromatarloquieromatarloquieromatarlo…

-Toma-le ofrece un tamal.

Al llegarle el delicioso aroma, se le pasa el coraje y se sienta a disfrutar de la merienda con su familia.

-¡Tamales!-empieza a comer con mucho entusiasmo-¿Quién los trajo?

Abril y Casey abren la boca pero Miguel Ángel se les adelanta.

-Dirás quién los hizo, pregúntale a Leo.

-Aquí vamos otra vez.-dice Donatelo por lo bajo.

-¿Quién los hizo Leo?

Leonardo no contesta luego, primero sonríe.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Sonrío porque estoy muy contento de tener a toda mi familia reunida en este día tan especial. ¡Por nuestra familia!-levanta el vaso con atole a manera de brindis.

-¡Por nuestra familia!

Chocan los vasos y continúa la polémica.

-Entonces…

-Se llama Yun…

-¿Ves, Rafa?-interrumpe Casey-Por levantarte tarde no te enteras de nada. La chica, una morenita, su abue y su hermano tienen un local a dos calles de aquí, apenas lo abrieron la semana pasada, venden desayunos, comidas y cenas, pura comida mexicana. Pasamos por los tamales porque Leo se los dejó encargados a la chica que…¡Auch! ¡Otra vez Abril!

-Ella tiene nombre ¿por qué te cuesta decirlo?

-Una chica, osease, tu novia. ¿Es bonita?

-Es muy bonita y los tamales los hizo ella misma.-responde Casey muy pícaro.

-Hombres.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Por qué solamente se fijan en el físico? No lo digo por ti Leo, sino por…

Abril señala a los dos machistas con la cabeza, que no hacen caso del comentario.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Señorita O'Neil, la belleza exterior no siempre refleja la belleza interna. No conozco a la jovencita pero puedo asegurar, con probar esta comida hecha con sus delicadas manos que…

-¡Qué le gustas Leo!-interrumpe Rafael-Sino no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en prepararla ella misma.

-Ella es una niña muy amable-dice Leonardo- pero no preparó nuestro desayuno exclusivamente para…

-Ti.

-…para nosotros. Su abuela y ella elaboran decenas de tamales para después venderlos, sólo le pedí que de los que hiciera ella, apartara algunos. Casualmente pasé ayer por ahí y ella estaba ofreciendo la probadita…

-De sus dulces labios.-Rafael para la trompita.

-…de los tamales, y me anime a comer un pedacito y estaba rico, me dijo que los había hecho ella misma, por eso le pedí algunos para hoy de los que ella misma hiciera. Creí que estaría bien comer algo diferente, es todo.

-Quieres decir hijo, que no la has tratado ni como amiga.

-No Sensei.

-Ya ven muchachos Doni y yo teníamos razón

-Sobre…-dice Leonardo.

-Precisamente-continúa Donatelo-sobre esta misma discusión Leo: en dado caso que tú llegaras a considerar la posibilidad de emprender una relación amorosa con una persona del género femenino…

-Deja tu rollo mareador Doni-interrumpe Rafael.

-Ejem…si algún día decidieras tener novia, a tu familia no nos lo ocultarías, caso contrario a lo que aseguraban Casey y Migue, y deduzco por sus comentarios, se incluiría a Rafa de igual manera.

-Yo no les ocultaría algo así.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Hasta que abres la boca para decir algo Migue-Rafael observa-¿Ya te llenaste?

-No, deje el huequito para el postre ¿Qué hay de postre?

-Una enorme gelatina con grandes trozos de fruta.-dice Leonardo.

Miguel Ángel frota las palmas de sus manos y saca la lengua saboreándose el rico postre.

-¡Me ofrezco como voluntario-levanta y agita la mano-para ir por la gelatina!

Y sin que nadie le de el permiso, Miguel Ángel se pone de pie y va hacia el refrigerador.

Rafael se echa hacia atrás en su silla, mirando a su hermano menor.

-Yo no puedo imaginarme a nuestro Migue con una novia, creo que va a ser un niño toda su vida.

Todos están de acuerdo.

Rafael se levanta para ayudarle a su hermanito.

-Oigan-habla Miguel Ángel ya una vez puesto el postre sobre la mesa-¿Saben por qué tiembla la gelatina?

-Pues verán…-empieza con sus divagaciones el Cerebrito-la gelatina es una mezcla coloide, o sea, una sustancia semisólida, incolora, translúcida, y casi insípida, de ahí que se le añadan sabores artificiales, obteniéndose como resultado una proteína compleja, es decir, un polímero compuesto por aminoácidos. Esta proteína carece de los principales aminoácidos esenciales para la nutrición humana como valina, tirosina y triptófano, y por lo tanto no tiene valor como alimento, pero contiene en gran cantidad Keratina, que es el compuesto principal en cabello y uñas, por lo que es recomendable su frecuente ingesta. Como sucede con los polisacáridos, el grado de polimerización…

-Doni-Miguel Ángel le corta la inspiración-es un chiste.

-Oh…lo siento.

Se oyen dos risillas no tan disimuladas.

-¡Vamos, piénsele tantito!

Y corre tiempo:

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

¡Rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnngggg!

-¿Se rinden?

-Sí.

Miguel Ángel va a la alacena y toma un plato pequeño y el cuchillo y regresa a la mesa.

-La gelatina tiembla de miedo, y tiembla de miedo porque…¡NOS LA VAMOS A COMER!

Carcajadas sonoras y aplausos estruendosos felicitan al chistosito de la familia, mientras él sirve a la temblorosa pero deliciosa gelatina.

.

.

.

Después del postre y de que Splinter y sus muchachos se arroparan bien para el helado día, y cerciorándose primero del reporte del clima, que augura un día soleado, deciden ir caminando al parque a patinar a un lugar alejado para no llamar la atención de los humanos que también han salido a patinar.

Horas más tarde, deciden ir a ver una película: Inkheart. No es una grandiosa película pero lo que se trata es de pasar un rato ameno con la familia. La trama anima a Miguel Ángel a leer algo diferente a sus comics, algún día, queriendo probar si el también es como un Lengua de Brujo, igual que el protagonista: todo lo que lea de un libro…cobraría vida.

Después dan una vuelta en el Museo de Historia Natural, donde exhiben Dinosaurios de tamaño real, usando los robots Animatronix, casi parecen reales, hasta Rafael y Casey se entusiasmaron al ver a esas enormes y poderosas pero ya extintas creaturas.

En la noche van al parque de diversiones. Splinter es prácticamente arrastrado para subirse a la Montaña Rusa, al Martillo, a las Tazas Giratorias, al Dragón…a todos los juegos mecánicos, inclusive al Carrusel. Incluso se atrevieron a meterse a la Casa de los Sustos, que de susto no tiene nada, ya que van todos juntos y tomados de la mano, Casey en primer lugar, luego Abril, Donatelo, Miguel Ángel, Rafael, Splinter y por último Leonardo…se morían pero de la risa por los disque espantosos espantos.

Ya pasando de las 10:00 pm regresan a casa, cansados y contentos y con los estómagos repletos de chucherías que comieron en todos los lugares a que fueron, así que no se preocupan de lo que cenarán. Van despacio, tranquilamente platicando de lo que sea…excepto Leonardo, él va muy callado y muy rezagado, y pareciera que nadie se ha dado cuenta que va muy atrás, y en una esquina, él se aparta y regresa sobre sus paso, llega a la otra esquina y atraviesa la calle en cuanto se pone la luz roja. Camina rápido por la acera y casi en la esquina de esa cuadra, de detiene frente a un local de comida mexicana que se hace llamar…

-AAKBAL, en Maya, Caparazón de tortuga, aquí es.

Entra a la fonda muy sonriente. En cuanto entra, una gama de desconocidos pero exquisitos olores llegan a su nariz, le encantaría probar cada platillo pero no tiene tiempo, quizás ya hayan notado que "se les perdió", así que se dirige enseguida a la Caja donde, obviamente, se paga la cuenta de lo consumido, para encontrarse con…

-Itza, hola.

Un chico moreno y alto es quien la hace de cajero esta vez.

-Buenas noches, discúlpame pero no te conozco.

-Lo siento, tal vez tu hermana te haya hablad de mí, me llamo Leonardo.

-Creo que sí…"simpático"…creo que fue lo que me dijo. No recuerdo bien si me hablo de ti, la verdad hemos estado muy ocupados, nos ha ido muy bien desde que abrimos hace unos días.

-Sí, ella me platicó que junto con su abuela, algunos amigos y tú abrieron esta fondita, me alegra saber que les ha ido bien.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Y…¿está tu hermana?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Yo…

-Escúchame Leonardo-lo amenaza-no quieras pasarte de listo, porque ella me tiene a mí y…

-¡No, por favor! ¡No me malinterpretes! Yo sólo quiero darle un regalo por haber sido tan amable conmigo, déjame explicarte: ayer pase por casualidad por aquí y vi la fonda, entré para ver si había algo que pudiese llevar a mi casa para cenar, hasta quizás algo para desayunar hoy…hubo mucha comida que la verdad se me antojó pero sólo entre para ver y ya iba de salida cuando tu hermana…

-¡Ah, sí! Ya recuerdo, ella me dijo que a un chico muy simpático le regalo un tamal para que lo probara, porque se acercó a preguntarle…'mi hermana, siempre tan atenta…' que si no le había gustado nada de lo que había visto, pero que le contestó que sí pero que no traía ni un quinto para llevarse siquiera un tamal, por eso se lo regaló, y sí vi que estuvieron platicando un rato, muy alegremente… te lo regaló a ti y ahora quieres corresponder su amabilidad.

-Sí-respira aliviado-así es.

-¿Y qué es ese regalo?

-Yo…quisiera dárselo a ella.

-No, soy su hermano mayor y cualquier chico que siquiera se atreva a mirarla, debe pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-Ah…bueno….entonces….si no es mucha molestia…

Leonardo saca un pequeño sobre blanco de su chamarra y se lo da a Itza.

-Mmmm-lo recibe y saca lo que tiene-Bonito, es un lindo collar con un lindo dije en forma de Dragón, y de plata.-lee la etiquetita-Wow… "Made in Mexico".

-¿Crees que le guste?

-Pero si no tenías ni para un tamal.

-Lo compré con mis ahorros apenas anoche, me pasé toda la noche buscando uno que fuera bonito y que pudiera gustarle.

Itza le echa un vistazo rápido al chico: sus ropas no lucen extravagantes, no son de marca, más bien viste fachoso, sencillo, y parece ser sincero, pero ¿por qué tiene tan oculta la cara? Apenas si puede ver sus ojos. El frío quizás.

-¿Cómo escogiste el dije?

-Bueno, el dragón es de buena suerte, deseaba que le diera suerte con la fonda y con todo lo que ella emprendiera… es de buena suerte en las culturas orientales, y en México sus ancestros adoraban algo parecido a un dragón, pero en realidad era una serpiente emplumada, y creí que…

-No era un dragón pero sí un reptil, te lo contó mi hermana.

-No, yo estuve investigando por la red.

Itza le da otro vistazo, lo que pone más nervioso a Leonardo.

-'Hermanos mayores….¿de veras somos así de sobreprotectores?'

-A ella le gustan los dragones.

-¿De veras?

-De Oriente, de La Edad Media, nuestra Serpiente Emplumada…le gustan más los de la Edad Media, dice que traen suerte esas poderosas creaturas míticas, yo no lo creo, pero a ella le gustan. Le atinaste mi buen.

Leonardo sonríe.

-¿Puedes entregárselo de mi parte?

-Tal vez.

-¿Tal vez?

-TAL VEZ.

Por la actitud agresiva de Itza, desiste.

-Bueno…gracias.

Y se va.

E Itza arroja el obsequio a la basura.

Leonardo regresa con su familia, muy triste, aunque no pudiera entregarle el regalo él mismo, pero esperaba que su hermano no fuera un obstáculo.

Llegando a la bodega en la que está el elevador que conduce a su casa, está Casey.

-¡Leo! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada…sólo…me sentía muy cansado y no vi bien por donde iba y los perdí de vista….iban muy deprisa o…yo muy despacio.

Casey mira a su amigo y sí se me muy cansado y…triste.

-Los demás fueron a buscarte, no contestabas tu cel y creímos que te había pasado algo. Yo me quede a esperarte.

-Lo siento, lo apague desde esta mañana y se me olvidó prenderlo.

-Lo bueno que ya estás aquí. Voy a llamar a los demás.

No tarda nada en comunicarles a los demás que ya llegó Leonardo.

-Ya está, llegan en unos minutos, mejor entremos, está haciendo más frío, eso no es bueno para una tortuga.

-No-intenta sonreír-no es bueno para una tortuga.

Y después de pensárselo mucho…se acerca más a su amigo humano y lo abraza con fuerza.

Casey se sorprende, pero algo le dice qué le pasa al chico y lo abraza sin más titubeos. No dice nada, esperando a que Leonardo sea quien diga algo primero.

-Casey…¿alguna vez…-trata con gran esfuerzo de que no se le quiebre la voz-te han roto el corazón?

A quién más puede preguntarle, ni sus hermanos, ni siquiera su padre podría explicarle qué es ese sentimiento que le está destrozando el corazón, muy lenta y dolorosamente…ya que ninguno de ellos nunca ha experimentado algo así. Casey quizás pueda explicarle, es un adulto...debe saber...

-Muchas veces.

-¿Qué hiciste… para que…no doliera tanto?

-Nada…no se puede hacer nada, sólo esperar a que pase.

-¿Esperar a que pase?-pregunta más bien sorprendido.

-Sí.

Leonardo suspira pesadamente.

-¿Tarda mucho?

-Pues depende, si sólo te gustaba esa personita pero nunca la invitaste a salir y llegó otro y te la arrebató….algunas semanas, en lo que te reprochas no haberte acercado siquiera a preguntarle si le hubiera gustado salir contigo, pero se te pasa rápido. Pero si en verdad llegaste a amarla más que a tu vida…pasa más tiempo, mucho tiempo, pero hay que continuar, no hay que martirizarse pensando que con esa persona ibas a pasar el resto de tus días…si lo haces, no verás a la siguiente chica que llegue a tu vida y que tal vez sí es ella con quien estarás a su lado por siempre…no la verás porque has permitido que la amargura ciegue a tu corazón…y maravillosa oportunidad habrás dejado pasar.

Tras un minuto en silencio…

-Y mientras pasa…-continua Casey-distrae tu mente en lo que sea: leer, hacer el quehacer, llamar la atención a los latosos de tus hermanos, ver películas…cualquier cosa, escribir te ayuda bastante, puedes desahogar ese sentimiento de dolor escribiendo poesía, o un cuento, una novela…nadie tiene que saber que se trata de tu propia y no tan bonita experiencia que escribes en un papel para sacarla de tu corazón.

-Gracias.-dice muy bajito.

-Cuando quieras.

-Al menos lo intente.-dice ya más animado-Sólo quería que fuésemos amigos.

-También para hacerse de una amiga hay que ser valiente…eres valiente-le dice en un tono más alegre-si supieras lo que nos cuesta a los chicos invitar a las chicas a salir, aunque sea en plan de amigos.

-¿Lo dices por Abril?-pregunta de lo más divertido.

-Estee…-se separa de inmediato-bueno…yo…mejor…mejor entremos ¿Quieres? Brrrrr…me estoy congelando.

-Claro.

Y entran a la cálida guarida.

Minutos más tarde llegan los demás y Rafael no tarda en reclamarle a Leonardo, y eso que se disculpa, el que se haya perdido y por qué no contestaba y que lo estuvieron buscando como locos y blablabla, pero Splinter interviene diciendo que fue un día agotador y que ya deben ir a la cama y sin poder protestar, los niños se van a la camita, en lo que los adultos se quedan en la cocina conversando.

-¿Y cómo le fue?-pregunta Abril.

-¿Cómo le fue en qué a quién?

-Vamos Casey, pregunto por Leo ¿cómo le fue con su cita?

-¿Cuál cita?

-En el Aakbal, se nos perdió cuando pasamos cerca de ahí, fue a verla ¿verdad? El Maestro Splinter y yo nos dimos cuenta que no podía contener su alegría cuando hablábamos de...

-OK,ok, no se disimular que algo me dijo él, pero yo sé guardar confidencialidades.

-Señor Jones, sé que es impertinente de mi parte preguntarle de qué hablaron mi hijo y usted, pero le pido que comprenda que un padre siempre vive mortificado por el bienestar de sus hijos.

-Lo siento Maestro, no puedo decirle nada, pero créame, Leo está bien y….¡un momento! ¡Por eso me dejaron a mi a que lo esperara! ¡Por si llegaba eufórico o arrastrando la cobija, para que yo lo bajara de su nube o para que lo levantara del suelo!

-Sí Casey, conmigo no creo que hubiese querido hablar.

-Y yo que soy su padre, tampoco, sino, me hubiese dicho que iría a verla en vez de irse a escondidas…aunque por su mirada…no debió resultar bien el encuentro.

-Maestro, tranquilícese, Leo estará bien, sólo déle su espacio y algo de tiempo, ya se acercará a usted y le dirá…y en cuanto a ti Abril, mi boca está sellada.

Abril nada más se encoge de hombros.

-Mejor vamos a dormir……aaaaaaauuummmmmmhhhhhh…..me muero de sueño, ¡fue un grandioso día de la amistad! Hay que hacer esto más seguido, en un cumple o con cualquier pretexto.

-Sí claro, como tu no trabajas…

-¿Qué yo no trabajo? ¿Por qué piensas que yo no….?

-Perdonen, pero concuerdo con el señor Jones en que es hora de dormir.

Splinter se levanta y sale de la cocina.

-Buenas noches, Señorita, Señor.

-Buenas noches Maestro.

Y se quedan los humanos bien solitos.

-Y…¿crees que podamos ir al Aakbal mañana a desayunar?-pregunta Abril.

-Para que veas la reacción de nuestro Leo, ni te hagas ilusiones, y ni se ye ocurra hacer la sugerencia.

-¡Uy! Perdóname la vida.

-Ahora sólo falta sobornar a Rafa…pero si yo no me di cuenta de las reacciones de Leo, quizás él tampoco.

-Rafita es más listo que tú.

-Como sea, ya veremos qué pasa mañana. Que descanses.

Se levanta de su asiento y está por marcharse, pero…

-Abril…

-¿Sí?

-¿Te…te…?...ejem…¿Te gustaría salir al cine mañana por la noche? Están exhibiendo "Una vida fácil" dicen que es buena.

-Claro ¿por qué no? A los niños…

-Sin niños ¿Va?

Lo piensa un segundo.

-Sin niños.

-Hasta mañana-se despide con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana.-le contesta con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

En el Aakbal…

Están por cerrar el local, ahora Itza están barriendo porque va a trapear el piso, y su hermana, usando el recogedor, le ayuda a levantar la basura y la deposita en el bote, y justo cuando está por echar la basura en el bote, ve un sobre es éste, lo saca del bote, tira la basura, deja a un lado el recogedor y examina el sobre y en una parte dice:

_TO: LEONARDO_

_FOR: YUNUEN_

-¿Leonardo? Será…

Abre el sobre y ve el collar y el dije, los saca, pero también ve una carta, que saca y lee:

"_Hola Yunuen, espero que estés bien. En el sobre encontrarás una cadena y un dije, son un regalo que deseaba darte personalmente, pero si estás leyendo esta carta, simplemente quiere decir que no pude hacerlo, pero gracias a la amabilidad de tu hermano Itza mi presente ha llegado a tus manos. Este regalo es para agradecer tu gentileza que tuviste conmigo el día de ayer, muchas gracias por el tamal, estaba delicioso. El amor que una persona es capaz de entregar a los demás, puede expresarlo a través de la comida; hay personas que lo hacen por medio de la pintura, de la danza, de la música, de la palabra escrita; y por el mangar con el que mi paladar se deleitó, sé sin dudarlo, que eres una niña que lucha con fervor por alcanzar sus sueños. El dije es un Dragón, los dragones son de buena suerte y te lo obsequio para que te traiga suerte y con esta pequeña ayuda, logres realizar todos tus sueños, desde los más sencillos hasta los más alocados. Te deseo mucha suerte con tu nuevo sueño, que es el de tu abuela y el de tu hermano también: Aakbal. Gracias por explicarme lo que significa. _

_Tu amigo, si decides aceptarme:_

_Leonardo._

_P. gustaría que pudiéramos seguir en contacto, pero sé que tú estás muy ocupada todo el día, y yo también tengo mis asuntos, pero ojala pudiéramos estar en contacto al menos por mail, éste es mi correo: Si no es posible, fue grato haberte conocido. Cuídate._

-Myured-se dice muy contenta-¡Qué lindo nik! Es lo primero que le escribiré y le preguntaré qué significa… ¡Itza!-va con su hermano a reclamarle, claro que sí-¿Por qué no me entregaste el dije que me regaló mi amigo Leonardo?

-¿Tu amigo? Si ni lo conoces.

-No…pero…

-¡Pero nada! Yo sigo barriendo, tu ayúdale a la abue a hacer la lista de lo que nos hace falta y que debemos comprar mañana bien temprano.

-Está bien, pero ni creas que voy a tirar el dije.

Se pone la cadenita en el cuello y toma el dije para admirarlo.

-Consérvalo si quieres, pero nada más que te cache hablando con ése.

La chica ignora la amenaza de su hermano mayor y va donde su abuela, bien contenta para contarle.

-¡Abue! ¡¿Qué crees?! ¡Tengo un amigo! ¡El primero desde que llegamos aquí!

\/\ \/\ \/\ \/\

Muchísisisisisisisisissimas gracias amigos míos por leer este fic que yo creo es el más alucinado que he escrito.

Para comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, descalificación del concurso, etc., etc., por favor dejen reviews.

XD


End file.
